High School Reunion
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 65: High School Reunion In-Studio Guests Sara Dobbs Julie Shore Games Played 'ASMR U Ready' Submitted By Travis Love Benson from Port Jervis Theme Song ASMR you ready ASSR you ready AMSR you ready AMSR you ready yeah Necessary Background We all have sounds that either tick us off or make us happy. Do you like the sound of nails tapping on a desk, or maybe the sound of someone typing, chewing, screaming? ASMR are the sounds that make you feel something but are non-musical in nature. How to Play Contestants and gameshowvanists will take turns trying to determine the sound and then be creative with what the sound is. For example, maybe someone calls in and all you hear is scratching. The people in the studio will have to come up with the fact that it is indeed scratching and then creative titles for that ASMR, like "large cat scratching even larger cat post." Points will be awarded for creativity in title and 1 point for creativity in sound and 1 extra point for the actual sound being made if it isn't guessed and everyone is stumped. House rule: one contestant per episode can win a conceptual point. Callers Godfrey, Old Tomato, Peter Winner(s) Godfrey and Manolo were tied 'Quit Your Harmonizing, I Gotta Tell You Something About Belle and Sebastian' Submitted By John Sagehorn Theme Song Oooooooooooooh That was Belle and Sebastian How to Play Contestants sing in harmony, and callers have to say something about Belle and Sebastian. Points go to the caller if the harmony is broken. Points go to the contestants if the harmony is not broken. Points to Belle and Sebastian for any album sales. Time limit is two minutes. Callers Alex "oh, that voice" in Brooklyn, Harry Gensemer Winner(s) Alex "oh, that voice" in Brooklyn, Harry Gensemer One Peanut, Two Peanut, No Peanut, Blue Peanut Submitted by Connor Ratliff Theme Song doo doo do do doo doo do do doo doo doo do do doo doo do do doo doo doo do do doo doo do do doo Hey guys this is the bag of peanuts Necessary Background This is the game where callers either have peanuts or they do not. How to Play Callers call in and players have to discern if they have in front of them a single peanut, two peanuts, no peanuts at all, or a single peanut painted blue. The caller must have one of these four options, for real. If it is revealed that they have any variation other than these four options they must immediately lose 1 million points. For example, if they reveal they have two peanuts painted blue, or three peanuts, they automatically lose 1 million points as well as the respect of their fellow participants. Even saying something like this as a joke will be considered a violation of proper game play, and points will be deducted. Each player may ask one question of the caller to try to figure out which of the four options they have. Callers are encouraged to answer honestly, but they may opt to pass if they feel their answer will reveal too much. For instance, if the player asks which of the four options they have in front of them, the caller may say choose to say 'pass' rather than revealing their choice. Once every player has asked their question it's time for each player to make their guess. No two players can make the same guess in the same round. The correct guess will earn the player 1 point, while any incorrect guess will cost that player 1 million points. players will earn 5 points for each successful round in which they follow the rules with no lies. Bonus points can be earned by the callers if they pause the game to give an interesting fact about peanuts as along as this fact is judged very interesting by all of the players and the number of points earned is at the discretion of the players, but no points may be awarded if even one of the players thinks the fact wasn't genuinely interesting. Game play ends when any one participant says the phrase "Can we stop? I really, really like this game, but I don't feel well" at which point one other player must say "Okay." These phrases must be said verbatim or else game play has not officially concluded. Clarification from game creator Connor Ratliff: if you have to ask "does this count as a peanut?" it probably doesn't. You know if those are peanuts or not. Callers Blitz from Virginia Winner(s) Nobody Winning Game ASMR U Ready Trivia It was raining the day of this episode. Manolo found it exhausting. Jo hates being wet, and being near any body of water larger than a mug, like a lobster tank, and she also hates snow, and lobster tanks full of snow, but she likes wet desserts. Jo, Sara, and Julie all went to the same high school, whose mascot was the Greyhound, unless you were a girl, then it was the Ladyhound. Despite all going to the same high school, and have families ties, they did not go to high school at the same time. Raindrop cakes were a new craze at the time.